Popcorn
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Bobby kicks the guys out and tells them to do something constructive.. Cas suggests Cinema.. Don't mess with Dean Winchester and his popcorn bucket! READ & REVIEW.


'Popcorn'

Bobby was sick of having a full house so he'd ordered Dean, Sam and Castiel to get lost and go do something constructive with their evening whilst he got stuck into his books and did his research on a new case that had cropped up.

Sam and Dean had spent the best part of the last hour arguing over what to do and where to go and Castiel was getting tired of having to listen to them both slate each other's idea's.

He was also sick of never been involved in conversations and just had to sit in the back of the car in silence as he listened to the two brother's reliving past hunts, girl's they had met and got lucky with and random stupid stories.

Talk about being a third wheel and a lemon, although he never quite understood why a lemon was a bad thing or why a third wheel was a bad thing.

Some cars only had three wheels and they worked perfectly well.

Castiel had listened to the brother's arguing for long enough now. Dean wanted a strip club but Sam wasn't in the mood for tacky women, warm beer and watching his brother leer at women with next to nothing on.

It would be like the last time he walked in on Dean watching porn and that was something he didn't want to relive any time soon.. awkward being the understatement of the year.

Sam was happy to do anything as long as it didn't involve strippers, warm beer or a fight.

"How about we go watch a movie" Castiel suddenly said from the back seat of the Impala.

Dean sniggered at the thought of himself, Sam and an angel sat in the movies watching a movie.

"Yeah and you'll get the popcorn right" Dean mocked as he instantly knocked aside the idea that the angel had just voiced.

"I don't eat" Castiel replied in his usual confused tone of voice.

"Movie's no.... a dark room with two men.. people will think I'm a gay player" Dean said shaking his head.

Sam smirked at what his brother had just said "why not.. I've not seen a movie in ages" Sam added as he joined in the conversation.

Dean shot him a warning glance "You watched that movie the other night" Dean whipped.

Sam laughed at his brother "I saw the last ten minutes of whatever crap you were watching" Sam replied.

"Herbie is not crap... Lindsey Lohan was hot in it" Dean shrieked defensively.

"Whatever.... I'm with Cas.. we should go see a movie" Sam said as he glanced over his shoulder and gave Castiel a friendly smile.

"Fine" Dean snarled as he sharply turned the car in the middle of the road and drove back down the stretch of road he had just gone down.

"How did you pass your driving test?" Sam wailed as his hands went out to steady himself on the dash board as the force of the car turning made him fly forwards.

"What test?" Dean smirked as he speeded up.

The movie theatre wasn't busy so the guys didn't have to wait in line long to get their tickets.

"I feel so gay right now... remind me why we are seeing this crap" Dean grumbled as he clutched his movie ticket in his hand and frowned as he saw the movie poster staring back at him from the wall opposite.

"Because it's the only movie available" Castiel replied as he perched himself on a chair as he and Dean waited for Sam to come back with popcorn and drinks, even though Cas didn't eat or drink Dean still wanted something to drink and eat whilst he was forced to watch a stupid teen flick with his brother the demon blood junkie and Castiel a freaking angel of the lord.

Sam sauntered over to his brother with a smug grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean whipped as he saw the grin on his brother's face.

"You two.. you're as awkward as a couple on their first date... but it's cute" Sam laughed.

"Shut up" Dean snapped as he snatched his drink and the popcorn and took off towards the screen their movie was on.

Sam grinned as he turned to Castiel who was just standing confused, his blue eyes engulfed with curiosity and confusion.

Sam just shook his head and trailed off after his brother who had stolen his popcorn.

Castiel slowly followed the Winchester's in to the screening and was taken back by just how dark it actually was in there.

"Where d'ya wanna sit" Sam asked Dean as he followed him up the steps.

"Not on the back row if that's what you're thinking" Dean replied in a slightly pissed off tone.

Castiel looked around the cinema and noticed there were only about five people in, it was the last viewing of the movie that night because it was getting late.

"Here's fine" Sam called out as he stopped and pointed to a line of seats on the far side of the cinema and went and got his seat.

"Dark enough for you is it?" Dean spat as he crashed down onto a seat beside his brother.

Castiel slowly sat down and straightened his coat, sat back and folded his arms across his chest and waited for the movie to start.

A variety of adverts played before the movie started and Dean was getting agitated and the movie hadn't even started yet, this was going to be an interesting experience Sam thought as he popped popcorn into his mouth and got comfy in the seat.

An advert for a horror movie played and Dean just sat shaking his head and sighing "oooh spooky, kill that little bastard" he mocked as he dove his hand into the popcorn tub and stuffed a load of cinema sweet into his mouth.

After another ten minutes the movie finally started and Dean groaned "dude seriously..." he began but was cut off by Sam hushing him.

Castiel watched the movie intently taking everything in and noting every false statement and flaw the movie had.

"Dude as if.... Vampire's don't go to school" Dean sniggered as he watched the movie and ran a running commentary on every single cock up.

Sam kept rolling his eyes at his brother and tried to ignore him the best he could.

"Get me some dead man's blood... I'm gonna take the Cullens out" Dean whipped as the movie continued to bug him.

"Does Bella not know the dangers of being with a vampire?" Castiel added as he and Dean began to rip the movie apart.

"She's a sappy little girl who thinks Edward is the dogs bollocks, she's stupid" Dean added.

"Who's he?" Castiel asked as the character of an Indian boy came on screen.

"He's a werewolf..... apparently.. wow this movie is just freaking awesome.. vampires, werewolves and humans all living happily together... bullshit" Dean mocked as he continued to rip Twilight apart.

Sam was getting annoyed now and actually wanted to watch the movie without having to listen to Dean and Cas bitching.

"Will you two shut up.... jeeez" Sam huffed as he shot them both a glare.

Dean began to laugh as he saw that his brother was actually getting into the movie.

"Awwww Sammy is a twilight fan... how cute" Dean mocked.

Dean and Castiel sat in silence for a little wile as they watched the movie but it didn't last long and Dean just couldn't help himself and he had to comment, it was as if his life depended on it.

"Jasper is one miserable bastard... just let me kill him".

"Dean shut up" Sam hissed which made Dean laugh.

Castiel was actually beginning to see the funny side of the situation and knew Sam was easily annoyed when watching a movie.

Castiel nudged Dean and signalled to the half empty popcorn tub and the pair began to giggle like a pair of school children.

Dean slowly raised the tub and dumped it on Sam's head and burst out laughing, Castiel hid his face in his coat and laughed hysterically as Sam just sat sighing with exasperation with the tub still on his head.

Sam was now pissed off and wished he'd never even agreed with Cas about going to the movies, at least if he'd have gone to the strip club he wouldn't be sat with popcorn all over his clothes and in his hair.

Sam had finally decided that both Dean and Cas were children trapped inside men's bodies even if one of them was supposedly an angel, he still acted like a kid.

Sam was out with dumb and dumber......... the next time Bobby told them to go out he was just going to let Dean and Cas go their own way.


End file.
